The Amensia of You
by pinkywriter
Summary: [COMPLETED]During the quest for the Angel Grove’s NRCC National Race Car Competition trophy, Tommy loses control of his race car. In the state of shock, Tommy loses his memory of who he is and who is around him. Can his friends help? [CHAPTER 15 POSTED]
1. Introduction

**Author Note:**

Hi everyone!

I just wanted to say thank you so much for deciding to read this fan fiction I wrote entitled The Amnesia of You. I thought I'd take a slight twist of my other story When You Found Me and make this into a chaptered fictional story.

**Summary:**

During the quest for the Angel Grove's NRCC (National Race Car Competition) trophy, Tommy loses control of his race car. In the state of shock, Tommy loses his memory of who he is and who is around him. Can his friends help?

**Genre: **Drama / Angst

**Pairings**:

Unfortunately, there are **no** pairings. Just some of Tommy's friends will be mentioned. Just who they are? They will be revealed as the story progresses. Though, you may never know. ;-)

**Timeframe:**

This was shortly after the first Turbo team passes the torch to the second team. (Post-PR Turbo, I suppose.)

**Rating: **T, slight language – rating may go up depending on it.

**Main Character (s):** Tommy Oliver and several other characters that will be revealed in due time.

Now you know a little bit of the story, I hope you like it. Please feel free to PM me if you'd like – I always like new reviewers that aren't familiar with my line of work. The first chapter will follow this introduction.

xx

_**Disclaimer: **_ Power Rangers Turbo is not owned by me. They're owned by Saban Entertainment and Disney. As for the cast of characters, they belong to them too. Other characters (OCs) which are featured, are mine.


	2. Early Mornings Suck

**Author Note: **Here's chapter one of Amnesia of You. Hope you all enjoy it.

_**Read and review**_.

**Chapter 1: **_**Early Mornings Suck**_

Friday, September 18, 1998

_Beep, beep, beep_ – 6:45 a.m.

"Damned alarm clock," muttered a young teenager who was groggy and still sleepy.

As he tossed around his bed, he fought off the sound of his alarm clock and went back to sleep. It was going to be an early morning for him after all, but he still needed some sleep. Tommy Oliver, former red Turbo Ranger, groggily tapped his alarm off as he dozed back into dream land.

There was a big race car race today in Angel Grove for the NRCC (National Race Car Competition) and Tommy couldn't wait. However, the competition wasn't till one that afternoon. The young red cladded young man groaned and stirred in his sleep as he dreamed of his second consecutive win against many who were racing that day.

_Beep, beep, beep_ – 6:55 a.m.

"Five more minutes," he groaned as he tapped it again, "Just five more minutes of sleep," he said sleepily.

As he stirred again in his sleep, he heard the sound of his six-year old niece Kayla stood up on his bed. The brown haired blue-eyed cutie jumped and down on his bed, in hopes of her eighteen year old cousin would wake up.

Kayla was Tommy's favorite cousin. She and Tommy were binded to the hip since her birth and were known to have a brother-sister bond since then. She was very talkative too and could talk her way into a convincing state.

"Tommy…" she said in a soft, but delicate voice.

As she stood on top of his bed, she jumped more trying to grab his attention, but when that didn't work, she retorted to the next thing – screaming.

"TOMMY! WAKE UP!" she screamed rather loudly.

No luck. Kayla thought to herself as she figured out what to do to wake up her sleeping cousin. When she thought of it, she raced into her father's bedroom where he had a blow horn and retrieved it from his dresser.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Tommy had shot up from his bed in a fright, "Kayla, what on earth?" he groaned as he plugged his ears from the sound of the blow horn.

"Good morning Tommy," she giggled as she batted her eyelashes.

"Don't you ever do that again," he scolded her as he tickled her, "Don't you ever do that, okay?" he continued tickling her.

Kayla giggled with laughter as she was being tickled. As the two were laughing, Tommy's uncle had come into his bedroom. Tommy had lived with his uncle, John Perkins, Angel Grove's world class champion race car driver. Though, the fame hadn't struck John, he was an average human being trying to raise his daughter on his own.

"Good morning you two," John said as he peered through the doorway, "I see you're finally up," he said as he looked at his watch.

Tommy nodded, "It was Kayla's idea to wake me up," he frowned.

"It was not," Kayla pouted as she hid the blow horn from her father, "I just woke him up gently," she grinned a little.

John laughed to himself. He always knew Kayla was the mischievous one, but she had her moments. Kayla was a fun-loving girl, which to Tommy; he believed that she was going to be a real cutie when she grew older.

"C'mon honey, let your cousin get ready for his race today," he said as he motioned for his little girl to come out of his cousin's bedroom.

As Kayla jumped off her cousin's bed, Tommy yawned and stretched before heading into the shower to prepare for his long day. The race was at 1:45p.m., but certainly, it was going to be a long day.

_7:47a.m._

The sounds of breakfast filled the air. Sausages, eggs, and bacon filled the Perkins home as John's chef William had cooked up an array of foods. The smell of food traveled up to the bedroom where Tommy was preparing for his big race.

"If only Rocky were here," Tommy joked as he put on his racing pants.

He looked at himself in the mirror and made sure he had everything buttoned or buckled onto his attire. As he grabbed his racing helmet, he gave a quick grin and left his room.

"Thank you, Mr. Will," Kayla smiled as she was given her breakfast which consisted of French toast and Canadian bacon.

"You're welcome, sweetie," he said as he placed a piece of bacon her plate.

Kayla sat down next to her father who was sitting next to many of his racing colleagues who joined the Perkins for breakfast. Clive Mitchell, the co-owner sat next to Kayla who was eating a pancake, adjacent to him was Mark Dubois, Craig Hoyt, and Nick Myers the team's racing technicians, and Stanford "Stan" Moyer, the racing team's statistician.

"We have a big race coming up today," Mark stated as he was cutting up his sausage and placing into a biscuit, "Is your boy ready?" he asked.

"Yeah Tommy's ready," John said as he took a bite of his bagel, "He's been training with us since he got out of high school," he remarked.

Tommy had come down the stairs and retrieved his plate and filled it up with food. As he poured himself some juice, he could hear the conversation from the dining room. He couldn't wait for his next race. Anticipation was in the midst and he could hardly wait.

"Perkins, are you sure this guy's ready?" Stan asked, "He's been ranked as in the top four seeds this year," he said as he flipped through his stats book.

"He's ready Stan, don't worry. Tommy will do fine."

"If you say so. I still say that Oliver has to have more laps."

"We'll see at today's race and your stats will be all wrong."

"I hope you're right Perkins."

As the two men discussed stats, Kayla was fiddling with her fork and swirling her sausage that sat in maple syrup. Tommy came over and kissed her forehead as he sat at the other side of the table.

Tommy listened attentively to all the details. This was either going to make him stronger in winning the race, or was a way of downgrading him on his last race. Hopefully, it was one or the other.

"What about me?" Tommy looked in question.

"It's nothing Tommy. Obviously, some don't have faith in your racing anymore," his uncle responded as he ate his bacon.

"It's Stan, isn't it?" he muttered under his breath.

The four other men looked at each other and shrugged. They knew Tommy since the start of his racing career, but why ruin for him now. The race was today. There was no need of negative energy to fill the room.

"Can I come with you to the tracks today Tommy?" Kayla asked as she picked her last piece of scrambled egg.

"I'm afraid not sweetie," Tommy said as he gave his baby cousin puppy dog eyes, "Maybe you can watch it with Samantha at her house," he said as he sipped his juice.

"But, I wanna go!" she whined as she stammered off.

Kayla groaned as she stomped her foot on the floor. While throwing her tantrum, she cried on top of her lungs with every begging and pleading notion to let her come see her cousin's race.

"Kayla…" John muttered to his daughter, "Stop that this instant," he ordered her.

"NO! I wanna go see Tommy race today," she whined. "I want to! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!" she begged.

Tommy got out of his chair from the dining room and picked up Kayla from the ground. While crying, Kayla looked at her cousin and sniffled. She hugged him tightly like a teddy bear and whimpered over his shoulder.

_Flashback_

"Kayla, my angel, Mommy has to do some errands alright?" Rissa, her mother said as she hugged tightly her daughter, "I'll be back soon, I promise," she said as she smiled hugging her three-year old daughter.

"Otay, I love you Mommy," little Kayla said as she embraced her mother.

Kayla had hugged her mother for the very last time before her flight to London on a business trip. John had taken his daughter from Rissa as she felt something hit her from the backside.

"MARISSA!" John exclaimed as he grabbed his wife as he dodged the flying bullets.

"JOHN!" she exclaimed as she collapsed onto her husband's arms.

Kayla had seen her mother collapse to the ground, but was terrified of what she had saw. John wrapped his arm around his three year old as he held a cell phone on the other. From that day on, Tommy had been noted to be a guardian in Kayla's care through Marissa's will.

_End of flashback_

"Shhh…it's alright Kayla, I'm here," Tommy said as he comforted the little girl.

Kayla sobbed softly as she clutched onto Tommy's shoulder. When she began to feel better, Tommy had given her a little hug.

"You feeling better now?" he asked as he looked at her.

Kayla nodded and embraced her cousin, "I want to see you win the race today," she smiled a little.

"Sammy will have the television on, just tell her you want to watch the race," he teased giving her a face.

"Promise me you'll win big!"

"I will."

"With a huge rose wreath!"

"That's for horses, not race car drivers."

"Ya-huh, Daddy got one when he raced."

"And how do we know this?"

"I saw pictures of Daddy hugging Mama and he had this big wreath!"

The two laughed and embraced again. John stood at the entry way of the dining room which leads to the living room as he watched two cousins hug.

"Tommy, its time to go," he said as he looked at his watch, "Sammy's here too Kayla," he mentioned as he brought in the blonde-haired female, who was in her teens.

"Hey Kayla, what would you like to do today?" she asked.

"I wanna go see Tommy race," Kayla exclaimed, "He's gonna win big, right?" she batted her eyelashes.

Tommy and John laughed at Kayla's remark. Samantha sat down next to Kayla and started playing tea party with the scattered toys that were around the living room.

"We'll be back later on tonight," John said as he hugged his daughter.

Kayla hugged back and nodded, "Okay, win big!" she giggled with excitement.

The day was only going to get better, but early mornings did suck.


	3. The Racecar Accident

_9:30-10:45 a.m._

As Tommy and his uncle with their pit crew entered the track, many sounds of cameras and cheering fans were anticipating this weekend's race. Tommy placed his sunglasses over his eyes and snapped a few pictures with some fans before entering into the press room to announce today's festivities.

The sounds of cheers and screams were surrounding the driver's station. Tommy smiled and signed a few autographs. With the hope of his strong fan club, he gave them assurance on today's race.

Many of his fans were females. They adored this young driver. After all, he was plastered on every wall or locker worldwide as a shrine. On the other hand, some were males. They liked the thrill of speed and the car he would be driving. Those were their reasons.

"Excuse me Tommy," A young girl asked as she held his poster up, "Can you sign this for me?" she asked.

Sure, Tommy Oliver was a celebrity. He had every right to. However, money and fame didn't really sink into his head. He did what he loved doing, and that was racing.

"Sure, what's your name?" Tommy retorted as he clicked his black sharpie pen to sign the ten by thirteen picture.

"Michelle."

Tommy signed his name and a dedication which read, _Michelle, enjoy the race. Your favorite racer, Tommy Oliver_.

"Thank you."

As Tommy left the roaring crowd, his publicist and uncle escorted him into the press tent where only several lucky fans and some local television stations were allowed to talk to him one-on-one.

"Tommy, what do you expect from this race today?" one of the reporters for Angel Grove asked as they took notes.

"What I expect?" The young red cladded man said, "Hmm…I expect to win today," he explained, "Kayla, little darling, if you're watching this, I love you and I will see you soon," he said as he threw a kiss to the screen.

Meanwhile back at the Perkins' residence, Samantha and Kayla were watching the pre-shows of the race when Kayla watched in awe at her cousin. She gave him a kiss back on the television and sat back down.

"Win big Tommy!" she exclaimed, "Win VERY BIG!" she giggled.

"I'm sure he'll win sweetie," Sam said as she held Kayla in her lap.

As they watched the pre-show, Tommy had answered many questions. Some he couldn't answer or he left alone. This allowed the fans and reporters to keep guessing about him.

Many had asked the obvious, whereas others had asked some questions that still made him shake his head. Though, that was part of the question process. There were a lot of unexpected questions, but one question still had to be answered.

"Tommy, we hear that race car champion, Steven Kirkpatrick is after your trophy this year, is that true?" another reporter asked.

Steven Kirkpatrick, ten-time winner in the Nationals. He was known to have over sixteen medals ranking in first place. However, he was also known to be full of arrogance and didn't care what people thought of him. Unlike Tommy, he wanted to always have the first place win. He never liked the word _runner up or second place_.

"Yes, Steven has always been wanting to win, _always_," he explained, "I mean, he can still win, but I want to win too," he laughed.

Back outside, Stan and the rest of the men were gearing up for the race. Steven Kirkpatrick's team was next to them. Steven snickered as he watched Tommy's team polish and rev up his car like it was a toy. As he geared up his, he had a plan of his own to defeat his opponent.

"You think you're team's going to win, don't you Oliver," snickered Steven as he shined up his helmet, "Think again," he laughed devilishly to himself.

As the interview wrapped up, many cameras snapped again as Tommy left to go check on his car. While inspecting it, he checked every corner and area. He smiled with contentment as it was polished and ready for a big race.

"Good luck Tommy," Steven said in a friendly tone as he shook his opponent's hand, "I'm sure you'll win this race," he muttered.

"Thanks, you too," Tommy replied returning the handshake, "I'm sure this is what? You're one millionth win," he chuckled before entering into his car.

The two men slipped on their helmets and slid into their cars to prepare for the race. The technicians surrounded them as they inspected every last area. Tommy slipped on his lucky race gloves to provide a comfortable grip in his hands as he drove. He snapped his helmet in both places as he checked himself in the rearview mirrors.

As he pulled out of his car, Stan checked last year's statistics along with the records that Tommy made. He checked them carefully and showed them to John.

"I feel a win John," Stan said as he showed the charts to John as they saw Tommy rev up the car, "I have feeling we're going to win this, and win it big," he stated as he flipped through another statistical record.

"Get out the champagne boys, Tommy Oliver's going to bring it home!" John said excitedly as he saw his nephew pulled his car out onto the track.

Tommy revved up the car once more as he prepared for the race of his life. The sounds of the crowds cheered him on as he entered the track. Steven looked at the corner of his eye at Tommy's car as he waved at the crowd before the big race.

_Ladies and Gentlemen: Welcome to the 1998 National Race Car Competition. Racing today are as follows: In car seventy-seven is two time silver racer, Hank Reynolds, coming in after Reynolds, is ten-time race champion, Steven Kirkpatrick in car seventy, and finally, in car Z-five, Tommy Oliver!_

The roar of the crowd got each of the drivers energized. As each pulled closer to the track, each awaited the sign of the flag to begin. John and Stan watched with their binoculars as they saw Tommy's car.

"I can do this," Tommy thought to himself, "You got to win this for Kayla," he said as he gave himself a pep talk.

"Gentlemen, on my mark, ready, set, GO!" the official stated as he waved the flag in the air to signal the drivers.

The race had begun. The three cars had to drive around for at least ten laps to make into the finish line to gain the biggest trophy and a claim to fame. The smell of burning rubber filled the air, but the adrenaline rush didn't stop any of the drivers.

_**LAP 1**_

The sounds of revving cars continued onto the track. Tommy and Steven were neck and neck the first lap. Each trying to get out of each other's way by driving as fast they could. It almost felt like a cat and mouse game, but as far as anyone could go, they continued the streak across the track.

Rocky, Aisha, and Tanya watched from the crowds. Their screams and loud chants tried to help Tommy's anticipation of a win. Kat and Billy stood in front of them cheering and holding up a sign as they saw Tommy's car swerve faster than Steven's car.

"C'mon Tommy!" Rocky shouted, "That boy's got nine more laps," he said with anticipation, "C'MON!"

Kat and the rest of the girls watched as Tommy cheered him on as he reached the first lap. Billy was holding a cup of Pepsi when the anticipation got to him, nearly spilling into another prospector.

The fan looked at Billy in disgust, but continued on watching the race. The roar of the crowds got louder and louder as Tommy and Steven continued on with their first lap. Hank wasn't too far from them. He was a foot or so away from them, but managed to squeeze into the middle as he attempted to get through the first lap.

Steven groaned in his car as he tried to push away Hank's car as he moved further next to Tommy's. Tommy accelerated his gas into full drive as he tried his best in pulling farther away from Steven. His opponent glared and tried pushing forward his car into the finish line on the next lap.

Back at home, Kayla and Sam were watching television, but not the race. They were watching a movie that Sam had brought from her home hours ago. Shortly, into the movie, the two had fallen asleep.

Bella, the Perkins' maid had retrieved some blankets from the master bedroom as placed them over the two sleeping girls who lay softly in the soft sofa. The girls stirred in their sleep as the maid closed the television and went back to dusting the furniture.

During the intervening time, the three cars had returned after the eighth lap. There were three laps left, and Tommy could already taste his victory. He jumped out of his car to allow the technicians to inspect any scratches and pump up the car's engine with fuel and air for the tires. He went back inside signaling his uncle on an assured win.

On the last two laps, Tommy could taste his win and so could his opponent. Steven started revving up his accelerate when he saw his opponent jet speed across the track. Hank was speeding faster as usual. He and Tommy were both neck and neck on lap nine, but that didn't stop Steven.

"We'll see about that Tommy," Steven muttered under his breath, "Eat this!" he exclaimed putting the car into full gear.

Steven sped faster as he overtook Tommy's car in the race. Tommy started coughing and fanning away the smoke from Steven's car. The smell caused him to cough even more as the exhaust filled his lungs. As he tried to pull the car off to the side, Steven had reared Tommy's car into Hank's.

"Dude! Move!" Hank shouted from his car.

Tommy didn't move. His car was reared on both sides. In his lifeless state, Hank put his car into park as he tried to help his friend. The technicians for both Hank and Tommy came. John raced over to his injured nephew as he saw him there.

"C'mon, Tommy," John said as he tried to revive his nephew, "Someone call for an ambulance," he commanded.

All the cheers had stopped. Tommy's friends had raced over to his side as they saw him in a bruised state where he was unresponsive to anyone. Rocky handed his girlfriend Aisha her cell phone as she stood there in fear.

"Hello, I'm calling for an ambulance for a friend. He's been injured real badly," she stated as she saw Tommy laying on his uncle's lap, "Please hurry!" she ordered.

Steven pulled his car to the side. He watched as Tommy's body was given oxygen to relieve him from the inhaled exhaustion. His cold heart watched as many flocked to his friend's side.

"Is anyone a nurse?" Adam said as he called into the crowd, "ANYONE?" he questioned.

A petite girl ran into the track carrying a medical bag. She had chestnut brown eyes and raven black hair. She took out her stethoscope and started examining Tommy.

"I'm Julia, what happened?" the young woman asked she examined Tommy.

"He reared his car into mine, I think he went into shock," Hank said as he unbuckled his strap from his racing jacket, "C'mon Tommy, wake up," he said watching the young teenager was being resuscitated.

At the Perkins' residence, a phone call was made. The phone had rung as Sam was about to get up. As she reached for it, she tried not to wake up Kayla who slept softly next to her.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Sam, it's Trevor, one of your uncle's friends," he said over the phone.

Sam gasped as she heard the news. She looked over at Kayla sleeping and almost cried softly to herself.

"I'll come pick you up," Trevor said as he looked over at Tommy's body being put into the gurney.

"What about Kayla?" she asked.


	4. At the Hospital

"Jason can come get her," Trevor replied, "I heard he's coming over any way to pick up some clothes for Tommy," he noted as he tried to calm Sammy's nerves.

"Okay, I'll be waiting at the door," she said as she wiped her eyes from sudden tears.

Kayla had woken up from her nap. She sat up and looked at Sammy who had just gotten off the phone with Trevor. She didn't know how to react to Sammy's tears, but give her a hug.

Sammy smiled a little as she hugged back. She stretched and placed her arm around Kayla as she snuggled her teddy bear. The teddy bear was given to her from Tommy the day she was born.

_Flashback – Kayla's birth_

"C'mon Riss! Push!" Tommy coached his uncle's wife, "C'mon, Aunt Riss! The baby's coming out now," he continued coaching her.

Rissa pushed with all her might. With every push and sweat, she pushed once more. Before she or John knew it, a baby girl was born. The doctor had delivered a healthy baby girl into the world.

The soft cries filled the room as the happy couple kissed each other. A new life was born and a little one was brought into the Perkins' world. As the doctor handed Marissa her six pound eight ounce bundle of joy, Tommy smiled softly at his new cousin who cooed softly.

"Tommy would you like to hold the baby?" his aunt asked as she held her daughter softly in her arms.

Tommy nodded and held out his arms to his baby cousin. The newborn looked at him softly as he rocked her back and forth as she slept in his arms. As he laid the sleeping baby in her bassinette, he placed a soft brown teddy bear with a red bow tie next to her.

_End of flashback_

The sounds of sirens blazed into the race track. Tommy was still unconscious as Julia had noted the paramedics about his accident. John had noted to his technicians that he would be at the hospital. Stan and the rest of Tommy's pit crew watched as Tommy was being escorted into the ambulance.

As it drove away, many applauds overfilled the crowd. The rest of Tommy's friends had headed to their cars as they followed to the Angel Grove Memorial Hospital. Jason was first to arrive at the Perkins' home.

_Ding dong_

"I'll get it," Kayla said as she raced over to the door.

Bernie, the butler shook his head as he saw a little girl run up to the door. As he opened the door, Jason swooped Kayla into his arms. Kayla giggled as she embraced her cousin's best friend who smothered her in kisses.

Sammy watched as the two bonded. They two laughed and began tickle frenzy. Kayla screamed with a loud giggle as Jason tickled her again. He looked up and gave a concerned look to Sammy.

"Is everything alright at the track?" she asked, "Trevor stated it was an urgent matter," she noted as she closed the door behind them.

Bernie had left the room and tended to his duties. Jason put Kayla down as she ran off to the living room. Jason hugged Sam tightly as some tears rolled down his face.

Sam looked at him as she began to tear as well. Her eyes began to well up again as a quiver came to her lips. She softly sobbed as she embraced Jason.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, the doctors had got a call-in from the paramedics about a young teenage boy that was in a state of shock. The medic team raced to the entrance of the hospital. As they waited, the sound of the AG Medics came in with the young man.

"What do we have here?" Dr. Sullivan stated as he grabbed his stethoscope.

As his medical squad surrounded Tommy, they examined him carefully as they bandaged up his wounds. Dr. Sullivan, who was a well-known doctor at Angel Grove Memorial, examined Tommy making sure he was alright.

"His name is Tommy Oliver, he was in a freak accident today," one of the medics said as they showed the stat chart, "His race car was reared on both sides, but we managed to get him out," he continued.

"We might have to examine him further," Dr. Sullivan mentioned, "Hopefully, we'll have answer for this," he replied.

The rest of the hospital crew nodded. Tommy laid there lifeless as his body was being examined. His body couldn't comprehend what was happening, but he feared the worst. As his emotions drew him with fear, he could only comprehend mentally what was happening, but couldn't decipher it.

Tommy's friends sat in the waiting area as they waited on the news of their friend. John sat next to the door grasping his nephew's race jacket. He held it close as he thought of the many memories that instilled in his mind.

_Flashback_

Tommy was about sixteen when he had asked his uncle about living with him. His adopted parents, Chris and Janice Oliver had offered John to take care of their son while they were on many business trips. One was during Chris' trip to Poland.

"You want me to take care of Tommy?" John asked as he saw the sixteen- year old sitting in the car, "Why Chris?" he asked.

"John, we're leaving for Poland this week. Tommy will have to readjust to a new school and we want what's best for him," Chris replied as he motioned to his son.

Tommy came out of the car. He walked up to the Perkins' residence as he shook hands with his infamous uncle. Chris knew that John would be a great guardian for the time being. He knew that things would be right.

_End of flashback_

As John continued having his flashbacks, Jason had entered in with Kayla and Sammy. The girls embraced Tommy's friends as they waited on the news. Each sat in their respective seats as they waited as the minutes ticked away.

"Daddy, where's Tommy?" Kayla asked as she sat on her father's lap, "I wanna see him," she grinned widely as she saw her father look away.

John didn't say a word. He looked at his daughter as she clutched her teddy bear and gave her a faint smile. He kissed her forehead and silently prayed that things would be alright.

Tanya and Adam clutched each other's hand as they sat talking to Billy and Kat. Sam and Jason looked at each other with worry; Aisha and Rocky waited with the rest of them.

Suddenly, the doctors had come into the waiting room. With everything they had expected to explain to John and Tommy's friends, loud cries had entered the room.

"I need to see John Perkins in the next room, please," Dr. Millers said as he came out holding Tommy's charts.

John stood up and placed Kayla next to Kat and Billy. He followed Dr. Millers into the hall to hear the news. As the men began to talk, a slight tear entered John's face.

"Will he be alright?" he asked.


	5. Steven is Up to No Good

**Author Note: **Steve's up to his no good self, again. Read on to see what he did in this next chapter.

Tommy lay in his hospital bed. He had no idea what was going on, or what had happened hours ago. As he lay there, he couldn't recall anything. His body and mind felt almost disconnected from him.

His friends waited for John's reaction from talking to Dr. Sullivan. As the doctor placed Tommy's records at the nurse's station as the two began talking about Tommy's recovery time. Steven and his crew had entered the hospital. He was carrying a bouquet of balloons in a card in sympathy of what he had done.

"What are you doing here?" Kat muttered at the red-headed husky man that stood in front of her, "You shouldn't be here," she groaned at him.

"I'm here to see Tommy," Steven stated as he gave a glare to Katherine, "Where is he?" he questioned.

"That's none of your business," Rocky retorted as he stood up, "You really know how to ruin a friendship, don't you?" he said as he picked a fight.

"Oh whatever, you guys certainly don't know how to welcome a _friend_."

"I'll show you _friend_."

The two men fought with words that could hurt anybody, but Rocky sat back down. He threw a darting glare at Steven, who played the whole self-less act. Steven looked at Tommy's chart as he handed it over to his officials.

As he unstrapped his racing jacket, he threw it over on the chair rudely. Kayla threw the jacket back at him as she made a face at him.

"What's wrong little girl?" he asked as he squatted down at Kayla who was clutching her teddy bear.

"Leave the girl alone," John said as he came in with Dr. Sullivan, "Carmichael, haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?" he stood before him.

Steven laughed as he huffed under his breath, "Trouble? Puh, I've never caused any trouble," he huffed once more.

"Hey yo, boss," Stan, Steven's statistician said as he motioned to him, "You got to check this out," he stated to Steven as he showed him Tommy's chart.

"I'll be back," the man stated as he walked off with his statistician.

As Steven left, John had huddled around with Tommy's friends. Kayla was wrapped around his waist as he talked about what Dr. Sullivan had discussed with him.

Tommy continued lying in his hospital bed. He fluttered his eyes open looking at his familiar surroundings. He eyes began to wander as he looked at his body. His arms were bounded with IV needles and a monitor.

"Hello Tommy," a familiar voice said to him.

"Who are you?" he asked as he looked at a man adorned in a hospital get-up.

"Don't worry who I am," the voice stated, "Just relax," it continued.

As the man came into the room, he had switched Tommy's records and chart from his bed. If only Tommy knew what was going on. Meanwhile, back in the waiting area, John and the gang were talking.

The gang gasped as they heard the results. They couldn't believe what was happening, but they wanted to try everything to help Tommy. Several tears rolled down their faces, but knew as a friend, they had to help him.

"Amnesia?" Tanya asked as another tear rolled down her cheek, "I can't believe this," she sobbed.

Adam rubbed his girlfriend's back in comfort. He sighed softly in angst as he heard the news as well. He looked all around with his friends having tears in their eyes. None of them could imagine that this would happen, not even to Tommy.

Steven and his colleague had returned. He looked at Tommy's friends who were terribly crying from the news. He teared a little too as he faked his tears. From behind, he grinned to himself on what he had done. Evil Steven looked around as he watched them all cry. His cold soul didn't help at all with the state Tommy was in.

"You guys, I heard some terrible news," he sobbed as he wiped his tears on the sleeve of his racing jacket, "I heard he has amnesia," he blurted out.

"We heard," Aisha muttered between tears, "Why are you still here?" she questioned the man.

"To send my condolences to John Perkins."

"Condolences?"

"Yes, haven't you heard? Tommy Oliver's _dead_."

Loud sobs had filled the room. Rocky, Billy, and Adam looked at the cold hearted man as he faked his tears once more. Steven was definitely up to no good once again.


	6. Where am I?

His hazy sleep had woken him up while at the hospital. He was still deciphering what had happened minutes ago in his room, but couldn't tell who or what was there. Tommy sighed softly as he blinked his eyes again.

His mind was lost. He couldn't comprehend the surroundings, but he probably knew it would be best to lay in his bed. As he tried to turn, the sound of his monitor had gone off for a second. He groaned at the sight of it, but in mind, he thought it was an alarm clock.

During the intervening time, John and Steven had thrown some words back at each other. The two men squared off as Kayla shielded her ears from the fighting words.

"You better not say he's dead Carmichael," John groaned at him as he crossed his arms.

Steven snickered at the thought, "What if he is? You probably are losing it, Perkins. After all, I won the race this afternoon," he glared.

"You little…"

"Say it, you know I'm right."

"No, you're not right. I haven't gotten a call from the officials, so how can you possibly win?"

"I'll be the judge of it. Soon, the city of Angel Grove will realize I'm the best racer there is."

"Carmichael, why don't you leave already? You're quite known for stirring all this trouble on Tommy."

"Me? Trouble? That doesn't even begin with me."

"Riiiiight."

As the men continued to fight, Kayla stood between them. She groaned at Steven as he started pointing and arguing back with full force. She didn't like Steven. He was a terrible memory that she'd like to forget.

"Kayla, go sit down, please," John ordered his daughter.

"No, not till you two say sorry," she muttered.

"Kayla Ann Perkins, sit down," he continued instructing her to sit down next to Billy and Kat.

Kayla made a face and looked again at Steven with her child-like glare. She stomped on Steven's foot and walked away. Steve mouthed several words as the pain injected into his right foot.

She returned to her seat as she received high fives from Tanya, Kat, Jason, and Billy. Adam chuckled a little at the little girl who tried defending herself for her cousin.

"Serves you right, Carmichael – now go!" John demanded as he saw the young man hopping on one foot, "GO!" he yelled.

As Steven hopped away, he tripped over a tray of medical supplies that was being carried out to the operating room which was on the fourth floor of the building. His statistician and body guard helped him up as he continued hopping away.

"Thank God, he's gone," Katherine said as she saw the three hopped into the elevator.

"Yeah, he's caused enough trouble for today," Tanya stated as she looked at Kayla who walked over to sit next to her father.

Back in the hospital room, Tommy had slept for a while. His droopy brown eyes had continued to shift as he slept peacefully. As he tried to relax his aching body, his mind continued to wonder where he was.

'_Where am I?'_ he asked himself as his inner self looked at him from above, _'I know that this can't be me. Certainly, I can't be lying on a hospital bed,' _he questioned his inner self.

He began shifting around as he felt an outer body experience over come home. There were many questions that were still unanswered, but he couldn't figure out how to answer them if he didn't have the right questions.

Dr. Sullivan had returned from his patient checks that day. He had sat down with John and Kayla to explain that the incident Tommy had was a serious one, but it would take some time to let him heal.

Kayla had fallen asleep as she listened. John rocked her back and forth as he listened to the words of the doctor.

"Within the next few days, Tommy should resort back to his daily activities," he noted as he gave him a pamphlet on amnesia.

"I see and you noted that there will be a visiting nurse that will see how he's doing?" John questioned.

"That's correct."

"She will be here later on tonight, if you and your friends would like to meet her."

"Okay, thank you."

"It's not a problem, Mr. Perkins. We want Tommy to be normal and have his life again."

The two men conversed in Dr. Sullivan's office about the visiting nurse. She was a young woman possibly in her late teens. She had just finished nursing school and had experience in-home care. She was also a favorite among the many that surrounded her.

With Dr. Sullivan's permission, Tanya, Billy, Kat and Adam had entered Tommy's hospital room. Each had brought a card for him. Tommy sleepily had woken up to see four unfamiliar people.

"Hey sleepyhead," Kat said as she saw her friend looking at her with his brown eyes.

"Umm…hi," he said sleepily.

"Tommy, it's us – Kat, Billy, Tanya and me, your buddy Adam," the green clad teen said as he looked at his friend.

"Who's Tommy? Where am I?"

"How did I get here?"

"He doesn't remember us," Kat worriedly as she rested her head on Billy's chest.

Billy rubbed his fiancée's back as they both looked at him. Tanya tried to comfort her friend as they started a conversation with their memory lost friend.

"Tommy, do you recognize any of us?" she asked him.

"No, no I don't. I don't know who you are either," he responded as he looked at four people that were very unfamiliar to him.

"What about me? Your good ole friend Billy Cranston?"

"Nope, sorry. You all look very unfamiliar to me at this point."

The four looked at each other and then at Tommy. Their eyes looked at him in sorrow and worry on what may happen to their former leader and friend.

John had returned from Dr. Sullivan's office. He had Kayla on his waist as he entered.

"Someone's coming to take care of Tommy in a few days," he said.

"Really?" Aisha said as she entered the room with Rocky, "I heard the same thing," she notioned.

John nodded as he watched his ailing nephew look at all the faces he once knew.


	7. Who Am I?

**Author Note: **First and foremost, thank you to all who have sent in reviews. So far, I've been receiving a lot of great reviews from you all, thanks again! Now, enjoy the next installment.

The following few weeks ahead, John had returned back to the hospital. It had been a long weeks of thinking and as well as the future for the race team.

Tommy was his best racer. The best he had ever seen, but since the incident, he couldn't believe what had happened or why Steven had to do this. He looked over at his nephew who was in cognitive therapies twice a week.

He still had some movement from his body. His mind was functional, but he still had to remember who he was, as well as who was around him.

"Tommy, can you do this for me?" One of the therapists said as she demonstrated to Tommy to do a simple task of writing out his name, "That's great," she said with a smile.

_T…O…M…M…Y_

"What's that say?" she asked.

"Tommy," the young teenager said with a smile, "Tommy, that's me," he smiled again.

"Yep, let's think of other ways to strengthen your mind today," Rachel said as she went through her plan book, "Tommy, who's the man over there with the little girl?"

"Uncle John and Kayla."

"Very good."

Tommy continued with his therapy as he did a lot of things that would train his mind to grow mentally. He loved to remember things through pictures or some form of visuals. As he continued with therapy, a young nurse had walked by making her rounds.

She was checking hospital records and checking up patients. She gave each of them a smile as she walked down every department. She stopped by as she watched a young man sitting down.

"Kimberly, hello," Rachel said as she stood by the doorway, "How's your day going?" she asked.

"Eh, it's been alright," Kim said as she sat down, "Who's the guy in the red shirt?" she questioned.

"That's Tommy Oliver, Angel Grove's finest race car driver."

Kimberly gasped as she heard the words of her former ex. She hadn't heard about Tommy since her breakup with him. She had heard that he was dating Katherine Hillard at that time.

Now, she had read in a recent tabloid that Tommy was dating Jessica Ramirez, redound dancer instructor. However, things had changed since then, or so did the paparazzi think.

"Yoo-hooo," Rachel said as she waved her hand over Kim's stunned brown eyes, "You alright?" she giggled.

"Uh huh," Kim answered as she walked back into the hallway,"I'll see you later at lunch," she said as she smiled as she waved.

As Rachel came back to the recreational room, Tommy had walked over to his uncle and little cousin. The three were laughing and watching Kayla teach her older cousin about who he was.

Kayla wore a little pink racing shirt that said _Perkins Auto Racing_ which matched her white capris. On the side of the pant leg, it had a little emblem of the falcon on it.

"Do you remember now?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Tommy pondered, "But, that's a really cute bird on your pant," he retorted as he sat next to the little girl.

Several hours later, Tommy had returned to his hospital room. He was relaxing in his bed as he tried his hardest to remember everything. He knew his short term memory had made him lose what he had, but he still had to remember.

'_Who are you?' Who am I?'_ his inner voice continued talking to him, _'You know who you are, but who are you really?'_ the voice continued asking.

_**Knock…Knock**_

"Can I come in?" a voice asked as she tapped the door with her pen.

"Um, sure," Tommy answered as he sat up on his bed, "Hello, I'm one of the nurses here on the station, I'm here to check your stats and everything," she responded.

Tommy nodded as he saw the young brunette open up his chart. As she checked his stats, she had checked Tommy's temperature. She smiled as he watched her write.

"Healthy guy," she winked as she took the thermometer out of his mouth, "You must be an awesome catch for someone this good looking," Kim grinned.

"Me? Nah," Tommy laughed, "If I had a girlfriend, I would," he smiled.

"Tommy, it says here, your stats are progressing," she noted, "In no time, you'll be back to your normal self," she continued.

"In no time, eh? Maybe I can ask you out when my memory's back."

"Funny, Mr. Oliver. Funny."

"If only knew who you were."

"Who am I?"

"A special someone, but I got to go. I have some other rooms to go, I'll check on you before my shift ends."

Kimberly wrote in Tommy's last health check before she left the room. She closed the door behind her with a grin on her face. Tommy had lain back down on his bed. He knew he had seen the familiar face somewhere. If only he could put his finger to it.

**Author Note No. 2: **Very short chapter, I know. I'll make it up to you all. :-)


	8. Kayla pt 1

**Author Note: **Wow, two chapters in a day – you guys are definitely special:-)

Kayla sat in her room. She clutched her teddy bear her cousin had given her as a small child. As she sat in her room, she placed the bear next to her other toys that sat at the round table her parents had bought her.

_Flashback_

"_Would you like some tea?" Kayla asked her company, "Which one would you like?" she questioned._

_She poured the pretend tea gently as she made it to each cup. Her furry companions sat around the table dressed in afternoon tea attire. She giggled to herself as she prepared each of them something to drink._

_Knock…knock_

"_Come in," the little girl replied as she looked up, "Hi Tommy," she said as she raced over to her cousin._

"_Hey sweetie, what is this you're up to?"_

"_A tea party, wanna join?" _

"_Nah, your father and I are leaving in a few minutes."_

"_Pwease?"_

"_Okay."_

_End of flashback_

Kayla sighed as she played around in her room. John watched from the doorway his daughter who still had a lot of things ahead of her, but he was more worried about Tommy than her. He waved at her as he walked over to the den.

"Perkins, you must find a way to confirm these tabloids," Wally Strauss, the President of Perkins Auto Racing stated, "Tommy's been in the hospital for a month and now, they're starting to concur that he's with someone," he noted as he placed _The Star Witness_ on the table.

John sighed at the headline; _**Oliver gives up racing for good for a new love**_. He looked at all the pictures that were snapped weeks before the accident. He saw pictures of Tommy and some girl that was computer manipulated into the article. As he read it, he shook his head.

The tabloids certainly never left the Perkins' racing alone. Tommy was a known racer from the start, but had been pointed by many that he had a new female companion each week.

During the intervening time, Steven and his crew were still in their plot mode. He toasted to champagne on the semi-victory he had won that day at the races. As he placed his glass down, he made plans for the return of Tommy Oliver.

"Steven, do you realize we almost killed that kid?" Sly Marrero said as he looked at the trophy, "What do you want to do now with him?" he asked.

"Silence!" Steven ordered, "Every single person is wishing for that do-gooder Tommy Oliver to regain his memory back," he snickered.

"Yeah boss, but I thought that he'll recover."

"He is. It has been about a couple weeks now that boy has been in therapy, how much more time does he need to recover?"

Steven threw his hands up in the air. He looked over at the recent tabloid that was put out this morning about him and Tommy. He huffed the headlines as one by one as he saw something new about the race.

_**Oliver and Carmichael: Friendly competition?**_

Meanwhile, back at Angel Grove Memorial Hospital, Tommy was with some other patients who were relaxing outside with the accompaniment of one the nurses.

"Did you see the new nurse? She's hot!" Jonathon, one of the patients said as he played a game of cards with Tommy and Tony, "I wish I knew her name," he grinned.

"Have you heard about her Tommy?" Tony nudged his red clad friend, "You seem like you're in lovey dovey land when she's around," he joked.

As the two men joked with the former red Turbo Ranger, Kimberly was talking to another doctor. She smiled innocently at him as she looked over at Tommy who was in a daze as he played cards.

"How about it Ms. Hart, a peaceful walk around the pier filled with a lunch on the beach?" Dr. Meadows said as he whispered in her ear.

"Martin, you know you can't ask a colleague out," she giggled, "That's crossing the ethical line, don't you think?" she smirked.

"So, who's watching?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "So, what'd you say? This Saturday afternoon?" he smiled.

"I'll let you know," she replied.

Tommy looked over at Kimberly who was flirting with a doctor. He sighed to himself as he watched his former ex talk to another guy. It made him feel uncomfortable as he watched the two laugh and joke around.

With that instant, Kimberly's cell phone had gone off. She looked at the phone number, which she couldn't decipher the person. She clicked off the phone and let it go through her voicemail.

_Hello, I'm not near my phone at the present time, so please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks_

"Kim, its Kayla. I need to ask you something. Tommy's coming home in a few days, can you help me?"

The four-year old clicked off the cordless phone as she sat back to her tea party. She knew she had to find a way to get her cousin home to meet his special someone again.

_Ding dong_

"Hello Jessie," Gerald said as he opened the door to the petite brunette-blonde as she entered the Perkins residence, "Master Perkins, Ms. Ramirez is here," he said as he retrieved her jacket.

"Jessica, sweetie – how was Paris?" John said as he greeted his nephew's friend as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh Paris was wonderful," she said twirling around, "Where's Tommy?" she asked as she searched for a familiar face.

"He's…" John trailed off as he saw Jessie search for him, "He's not here," he retorted as he offered her a seat.

"That silly boy, he's probably at a photo shoot. I'll wait. I missed him terribly."

Kayla watched from the stairs as she saw the young girl eloquently spoke about her trip. She made a face as she watched Jessie remark her month in Paris. Since the beginning, she never liked Jessie.

_Flashback_

"_Kayla, there's someone you need to meet," Tommy said as he held three year old Kayla, "Say hi to Ms. Jessie, my girlfriend," he said as made Kayla shake the little girl's hand_.

_Kayla crinkled her nose as she was introduced. Jessica laughed at the little girl._

"_Nice to meet you Kayla," the young girl said, "Certainly, you like me right?" she questioned._

_Kayla stuck her tongue out and ran up the stairs._

"_What I say?"_

"_I'll be back."_

_Tommy had run upstairs to Kayla's room. She was clutching her teddy bear_ _with tears down her cheek. She knew that she couldn't be replaced. There was only one couple that Kayla loved._

_End of flashback_

Kayla made it down the stairs as she saw Jessie turn around. She stuck out her arms in a hug. The young woman smiled and greeted her.

"Hello Ms. Jessie," Kayla said in a curtsey, "Are you here for Tommy?" she asked.

"Yeah, have you seen him sugar?" Jessie said as she sipped her tea.

"He's in the hospital," Kayla replied.

Jessica spewed her tea at the words. She couldn't believe it. However, Kayla grinned a little as she saw the reaction. John shook his head at his daughter, but he figured she was up to something.

At the hospital, break time was over and Tommy was in his room talking to his hospital mate. They were talking about Tommy's leave and his chance of having a better life.

"You should ask her out," Antonio said as he leaned against his bed, "I think she digs ya," he hinted.

"You think so?" Tommy inquired.

"I think so. I mean, look at her. She's staring at you right now," his friend stated.

Tommy looked at Kim through his hospital window. She waved at him as he gave her a smile. He smiled back as the phone rang.

"Hi Tommy," the cheery four-year old said.

"Hey Kay, how's things?" he asked her.

"Good, but I have something to ask you one of these days."

"What's that?"

"Wanna play tea party?"

Tommy laughed at his four-year old cousin. She was full of giggles on the phone as they talked about everything. One of them was a tea party.

"Sure, when I get home. Who's going to be all there?"

"You and Ms. Kimberly."

"Oh."


	9. Welcome Home

The following week, Tommy had officially arrived home. He was still in recovery, but slowly remembering his surroundings. As he sat in his uncle's limousine, he day dreamed a little as he relaxed on the trip home.

"He'll be home in any second," Jess squealed as she peered through the door way, "I can't wait to see him," she grinned.

All of Tommy's friends were at the Perkins' mansion to welcome Tommy's return home. In this case, all of his friends would try their hardest to help him. Each was in elegant attire and anticipating the arrival.

"Daddy, when's Tommy coming home?" Kayla asked on the cordless phone as she sat in her room as she got her hair done by one of the stylists, "I want him home NOW!" she pouted.

"He'll be home soon sweet pea," John stated as he looked over at Tommy, who was glancing at the window as he took in the scenery, "_Soon_, okay?" he reminded her.

Kayla couldn't wait. She bounced up and down as Riana curled her little blonde locks placing them in a lose bun. She wore a pink dress with a white bow that adorned her little child-like figure as she anticipated the return of her cousin.

Meanwhile, limos were lining up as they dropped off several of John's close friends to the door. The Perkins' butlers greeted the guests as they all entered the home. Kimberly and her now boyfriend Martin was sitting in their silver limo that John had requested for them.

Martin clenched Kim's hand as she looked out the window. She looked at him and gave him a faint smile. Her companion smiled back as they awaited the chauffer to drop them off.

"This is it, Kim," Martin said as she looked at her, "Should we tell the others tonight?" he asked.

"That its official?" she questioned as she continued staring at the window.

"Kim, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter."

"Well, you've been staring at the window since we got into the limo forty-five minutes ago."

"I'm alright."

Kimberly sighed as she reached over to her purse as she reapplied her lipstick. She thought about the life she wanted, but instead she wanted something more.

"He's coming! You guys!" Tanya shouted to everyone as they saw a red limo pull into the main frame of the hall, "Shhh…"

As footsteps entered the doorway, a broad silence had entered the room. Tommy looked at his uncle who was opening the door.

"I thought you said we were going to meet up with Kayla at the park," Tommy questioned his uncle.

"Well, we are. I have to pick up Kayla's jacket before we go," John stated as he clicked the door open.

"**SURPRISE!"**

Tommy gasped as he saw all of his friends in attendance as they all greeted him with a hug. Kayla ran up to her cousin and hugged his leg as tiny tears rolled down her face.

The young red clad man rubbed his little cousin's back as she hugged him tightly as ever. As he picked her up, she smiled and hugged him again before letting him go.

"Welcome home Tommy," Jess said as she embraced her boyfriend, "I missed you so much darling," she grinned.

"I missed you too, but who are you?" he asked.

Jess rolled her eyes, "It's me, your girlfriend Jessica," she replied.

"Oh right. Jessie, I remember now."

"Mm-hmm."

As the night went on, many of Tommy's guests had arrived. Kimberly and Martin had arrived just in the nick of time.

"Dr. Meadows and his lady, Ms. Kimberly Ann Hart," the butler announced.

The couple entered the home. Kimberly was in awe as she entered. She couldn't believe this was the life Tommy had now. Everyone applauded as the couple entered as they greeted John. Tommy was in his bedroom getting ready for the evening.

"You look so handsome," Jess blushed.

"Thank you," he smiled as he kissed her hand.

The couple walked down the stairs as Tommy locked his eyes on Kimberly as he escorted Jess down. Kim winked as she clutched Martin's arm.

"They are so amazingly beautiful together," Ruth, a friend of the Perkins' said as she watched the two walk down the stairs.

"Beautiful my…" Rocky coughed he sipped his champagne flute.

Aisha laughed a little as she looked at Rocky who happened to turn a little red to the face. Kat and Billy chuckled as they retorted to Rocky's comment.

"Thank you all for coming," Tommy noted as he stood on top of the stairs, "This has been a wonderful, but great surprise," he continued.

Suddenly, the door slammed open as the guests gasped. Steven and his crew were at the door.

"Well, aren't you going to announce us," he glared at the butler.

Raven glared at the devilish young man, "Sir, you must be invited to this affair. Certainly, you are _not_ on this list," he concurred.

"Says who?"

Steven groaned and placed a hundred dollar bill into Raven's kerchief pocket. He entered with his date for the evening as he grabbed two champagne flutes.

"You were saying Tommy…"

Tommy glared at the familiar man that entered and continued on with his speech. Kayla tugged Kim's dress to get her attention.

"Kim…" Kayla said in a soft spoken voice.

"Hmm…" the young brunette said as she turned around.

"Is there a way you can dance with Tommy tonight?" she blurted out.

"What?" Kim giggled a little, "Oh, you know I can't. He's with Ms. Jessie," she hinted.

"So? I saw in a movie, it's polite to ask a man to dance," the little girl grinned.

Kimberly shook her head the little girl who winked a signal. As the applause rose with the sea of glasses, Martin was off checking his pager when Kim decided to make a move.

"Mind if I cut in?" Kim said as she saw Jess and Tommy dancing together.

"Sure," Jess said uncertain as she glared at Kim, "He's all yours," she noted as she grabbed a champagne flute and stood next to Martin and Steven who were mingling.

"Thanks, that was nice of you Kim," Tommy said as he smiled looking at a familiar face.

"You remember my name," Kim grinned, "How'd you remember it?"

"Simple, you're one face I won't forget."

Kim winked as she rested her head on Tommy's shoulder. Kayla watched from afar as she gleefully gushed at the two.

"Certainly, those two are irking me," Jess said as she sipped her champagne.

"You? It's that entire little girl's fault." Martin muttered as turned to Steven.

Steven scoffed as he watched the two on the dance floor, "Certainly, this is a welcome home after all," he devilishly laughed.

The three devilishly laughed together as they watched Tommy and Kim dance the night away.

"Oh, if only you knew," Jess sneered.

**Author Note: **So, Jess and Martin work for Steven? What will happen? Can Kayla still pull off her surprise for Tommy and Kim? Find out next time.


	10. If You Say So

"Kayla! Kayla!" Tommy shouted all over the Perkins' mansion looking for his little cousin.

Kayla was in the limousine with Jessie, who took her shopping for an outfit. Her little nose crinkled as she watched Jessie talk and talk for hours on her cell phone about her future plans with Tommy.

_BURP!_

"KAYLA!" Jessie said rudely, "Say excuse me!" the blonde-brunette-like girl said as she covered the receiver of her cell phone.

Jessie groaned as she went back to her conversation. She and Steven were on the phone talking about the next plot on Tommy. Martin agreed that there were things to be done, but hadn't stopped either one of them, yet.

Martin was in his office, snickering away about the next plot. He knew there was something they still haven't done. The three accomplices laughed as they continued with their plans.

"Once Tommy remembers what has happened to him, he'll remember that he was engaged to me," Jessie laughed devilishly, "Little does he remember that," she replied as she grinned.

"You're not engaged, you fool!" Steven said as he laughed at Jessie's statement, "You're so full of it," he noted.

"Oh, thank you, you're too kind Steven," she giggled.

"Back to business…" Martin said as he tried breaking the conversation.

As the limo continued driving through town, Kayla pondered through the window daydreaming. She had a dream of a fairy princess and her handsome prince. She smiled a little as she envisioned what they looked like.

Meanwhile back at the Perkins' mansion, John and Tommy were sitting in the living room talking to each other. Tommy's memory wasn't fully back, but he had to replenish his memory by asking questions.

"So, Marissa's my aunt. My mother's sister, whom is Tina, a business woman who is married to my father, who is your brother David?" he asked.

"Yep, then you have a slew of cousins from my side, too many to name," John chuckled, "Then, Kayla's your only cousin through your aunt Marissa," he continued.

Tommy nodded as he flipped through the pages of a photo album. He looked at the faces he still had to figure out. Some were still unclear, but some he noticed right away. He sighed as he closed the book.

John patted his nephew on the back as he left to go into the den. He flipped open his cell phone as it was about to ring. He cringed at another publicity ploy that was in the midst. Certainly, they haven't left Tommy alone for nothing.

As Tommy stretched, he went up to his room. He remembered it was like the other day, he was welcomed into a home and into the lap of luxury, but still he wasn't happy.

During the intervening time, Jessie and Kayla were at the mall. Jessie had sent Kayla into the dressing room to try on dresses. Each was frilly and elegant, to Jessie's taste. Kayla groaned as she looked at the first dress.

"Do I have to?" Kayla pouted as tried on a big huge dress, which included a big bright yellow-green bow, "This is gross Ms. Jessie," she groaned.

"I think its adorable, spin," Jessie grinned, "Oh, you look so cute," she gushed.

"If you say so," the little girl said as she cringed at the color, "I'm supposed to have a tea party today," she stammered off into the dressing room.

"With who?" Jessie snickered, "With Ms. Kimberly and Tommy? We'll have to see about that," she crinkled up a piece of paper.

While back in the living room, Tommy looked at an album of his friends. Each of them had a special meaning. As he flipped through the pages, there was a knock at the door.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Aisha and Mr. Rocky," the butler said as he escorted them in, "What brings you two here?"

"We're to help Tommy today," Aisha said as she hid her morpher behind her back, "Right Rocky?" she said as she nudged her boyfriend's arm.

"Yeah," he said holding a suitcase, "We're going to help him much as possible," he concurred.

As the two entered the room, they saw Tommy flipping through several pages of an album with the music blaring in the background. Some of the pages included up to the present day where Tommy started race car driving.

"Hey Tommy," Rocky said as he sat next to his friend, "What'cha got there?" he asked.

"Pictures," the red clad young man said as he sifted through them.

"Well, we got something that'll refresh your memory," Aisha said as she pulled out her old morpher, "Remember this?" she inquired.

"Or what about this Tommy?" Rocky noted as he opened the suitcase that contained their morphers and zeoinzers, "You have to remember you were a superhero," he hinted at his friend.

"A superhero? If you say so," Tommy said as he scratched his head as he picked up the red one, "I was a _superhero_," he pondered.

"Yeah."

"Tommy, we were a fighting force named the Power Rangers. C'mon, you got to remember we fought Rita, Zedd, and the Machine Empire just to name a few of our villains."

"They sound familiar, they really do."

After seven bags later, Kayla and Jessie retreated to the food court. Kayla was eating some chicken nuggets as Jessie ate her sandwich adjacent to her. Jessie grinned quietly as she watched the little girl eat.

Jessie rested her right hand across Kayla's. Kayla winced back as she felt Jessie's hand as she stared at her. She groaned as she ate quietly. She couldn't believe what was going to happen.

The little diamond glistened on Jessie's finger. She smiled with content and had a mischievous grin. Steven had entered into the mall with Martin who spotted the two eating.

"Hello girls," Martin said as he sat next to Jessie, "What have you two been up to?" he asked as he looked at Jessie's small finger that adorned a ring.

"Shopping," Jess smiled as she sipped her drink, "This plan will work out perfectly. Even to the fact, Tommy doesn't remember any of this whole engagement," she sneered.

"I'm telling you, that boy doesn't know what hit him," Steven laughed, "You actually think he's married to you?" he joked.

"Of course, you silly goon. It's not like he doesn't remember that day he…what do you call it? Proposed to me," she giggled.

Kayla coughed a little as she heard the words. She knew she had to tell someone right away before it was too late.

The three looked at John's little girl and smiled devilishly at her. Kayla raised her eyebrow at them as she dunked her last nugget before biting into it.

"And soon, Kayla and John Perkins will be out business," Martin grinned as he dwindled his thumbs, "Just to think, you'll have Tommy all to yourself. FOREVER."

Jess nodded with a grim smile on her face. If she could only convince Tommy that his memory had erased a former engagement to her would only work.

_**AN: **_-gulp- Tommy's engaged to Jess? How so? Hopefully, things will become more clearly once Tommy finds out who he really is. With the help of Aisha and Rocky, can they continue to help him? Can his memory restore back before it's too late? **FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	11. Slowly Remembers

The following day, Tommy and Jess were enjoying each other's company on the patio. Kayla was in her room playing with her dolls as she saw the two cuddling and laughing. She crinkled her nose as she watched them.

"It was like only yesterday you proposed to me," Jess smiled as she looked over at Tommy, "Remember you proposed to me in Geneva," she hinted as she smiled again.

"No, it was Paris," Tommy grinned as he kissed her forehead, "It was a night that you wanted to stay in," he remarked.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Kimberly was sitting at her desk. She was typing away at finding out who were Dr. Martin Meadows, Jessica Ramirez, and Steven Carmichael really were. She yawned a little as she worked through sifting through the many computer files in search for answer.

"No way," she muttered as she texted everyone the news.

During the intervening time, Steven and his friend Ryan were playing cricket not too far from the couple as they sat and drank some raspberry ice tea. The cracking sounding of the bat whizzed the ball out of the yard. The ball flew as far as it could, but it was still to be found.

_SPLAT!_

"STEVEN! OH MY GOD!" Jess shrieked as she felt the splash, which landed on her cream colored halter dress.

"Uh…oh," Steven said as he saw Jess' face turn red as she threw off her straw hat and kicked off her flip flops, "Got to go!" he screamed in a frantic.

Tommy laughed as he saw the two chase each other around the yard. Steven was running as fast as he could as Jess tried chasing him down as she almost slid into a puddle of mud.

She clenched her fists as she stammered off to find Steven, who was hiding behind a bush as he caught his breath. He continued laughing as Jess continued to glare at him.

"You really want me to send you back to the Machine Empire. Don't you?" she groaned as she glared at her friend, "I'll have to tell Mondo and Machina to make scrap heap out of you," she hissed.

"My apologies, your highness," Steven bowed, "But, mud and tea looks good on you," he snickered.

"SILENCE!" she groaned, "You're about to get deprogrammed if you don't listen to my every command," she ordered.

With Tommy's uncontrollable laughter, he felt his cell phone begin to vibrate. As he took the phone out of his pocket, he had noticed a text message from one of his friends.

_**We need to talk.**_

_**M.K.**_

Instead of texting the person back, his phone had rung. He went inside and started talking. Jess had stormed upstairs to her bedroom as she transformed herself into someone that Tommy never knew. Steven returned back to playing cricket. As for Kayla, she had some father-daughter time in the living room.

The day changed into the afternoon as Kimberly had contacted everyone about helping restore Tommy's memory. During that time, a video was made. It had everything that recapped his past till now. This was the only way to help him slowly remember.

"I hope this video helps you remember everything," she hinted as she placed the DVD into the player, "Tommy, you got to try to remember, please," she pleaded.

"I'll try, but there isn't a guarantee," he said as he watched it.

The video started with a dialogue from Tommy's friends. Each described a mission that Tommy had to face.

_Since the beginning of time, evil menaces had entered earth. Each had a mission to destroy it, but that didn't stop an intergalactic being named Zordon as he found several teenagers to defeat evil. From there, he had chosen Tommy Oliver, a young man that was known as the prince of darkness to join the team as he led them through the goodness in fighting evil._

Within the video, it showed clips of several familiar faces morphing into spandex clothing. First, were Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Aisha.

_Its morphin time!_

"_Tyrannosaurus!"_

"_Mastadon!"_

"_Triceratops!"_

"_Saber tooth tiger!"_

"Is anything becoming familiar?" Aisha asked as she looked over at Tommy, who attentively was listening, "Well…"

"I still don't get it," he remarked, "I was a superhero?"

"Yes, you were one of the greatest Rangers," Kat said as she saw her and Kim's clip come up next.

The two former pink rangers stood side by side as they nodded on cue to morph. The two of them had different powers which embodied them as the superhero they were.

"_It's morphin time!"_

"_Zeo ranger one, pink!"_

"_Pink ranger power!"_

As the gang continued to watch, Jess and Steven had their ears to the door. They snickered as they watched through the movie room. The two silently laughed as they saw a defenseless Tommy try to figure out who he was.

"I'm slowly remembering who I am now," Tommy said as his eyes grew wide.

"You do?" Adam said as he looked over at his friend.

He nodded as they continued to watch the movie. The movie became clearer to him as he watched everything after being a superhero to a world-class race car driver.

The video continued as it led up to the day of his accident. He shook his head as he couldn't believe what he saw.

"You guys look!" he pointed out, "It's making sense to me now," he said as he saw two familiar goons that were in the video.

Steven and Jess looked at each other in worry, but sneered at the young man's remark. If only he knew who they really were.


	12. Confrontation

"You hear that?" Tanya said as she turned to the door, "It sounds like someone's behind it," she muttered.

"Don't be ridiculous," Adam replied as he glanced at the door, "The movies about over. It's probably just the wind," he said unsurely.

Suddenly, the noise had become more distinct. Everyone had looked at the door in confusion as the sound continued. Tommy arched his brow as he looked over to his shoulder.

He tried figuring out who it was, but continued watching the movie. As he rested his arm over the chair, a sudden slam of the door bolted open.

The gang shot up as Steven and Jessica were at the door. The two had a cold glare at the gang as they entered the room.

"So, this is where the Power Rangers meet," Steven snickered as he walked across the movie room, "Figured out who you are Tommy?" the young man pointed in question.

"How'd you know we were…?" Kat said as she stood up, "Wait, is there something that you're not telling us?" she asked.

Jessica snickered as she crossed paths with Kat. Kimberly stood next to the former pink clad girl as they put their fists up in a fighting stance. The young blonde-brunette laughed devilishly as she saw the girls try to stop her.

"You puny pink power girls," she scoffed, "You two seriously want to fight me, don't you?" she devilishly grinned.

"We can take you on. Don't think it won't be a task," Kimberly glared at the girl.

"Bring it," Jess laughed as she got into a fighting position, "You wish you never messed with me," she stated as she threw a kick at Kim.

Kimberly and Jess dueled around the movie room. Both girls continued to sneer as each blocked an attempt for a fight.

"Where's my uncle and cousin?" Tommy demanded as he pointed at the enemies.

"Your uncle, oh he's right here," Steven derided as he showed Kayla and John tied up together, "I'm surprised you don't recognize me," he tilted his head in a laugh.

"Who are you?"

Steven revealed his small stature as the former rangers gasped. It had been probably a year or so ago, they hadn't heard about the Machine Empire, but now had to face them again was the only solution.

"Martin?" Aisha and Tanya said in unison.

Martin had entered the room, but he had one trick up his sleeve. As he revealed himself, Kimberly's eyes widen as she found out the man of mystery was.

"Surprised to see me," he glared.

Kimberly couldn't believe what she had seen. As she tried to side kick his side, his metallic body resisted her kick. Martin laughed as he watched the former pink crane make several attempts.

Kat assisted her as the two kicked him again. Aisha and Rocky were trying to free John and Kayla from the kitchen as mayhem continued in the movie room.

"Going somewhere?" Steven said as he chased down Tanya and Adam, "Then again, no one's going anywhere," he hissed.

Billy helped out Tommy as they defended each other from the fleet of foot soldiers that entered. As they knocked them down, more came.

"Now, do you remember?" Billy asked as he flipped over one of the foot soldiers, "Tommy?" he inquired.

"Yeah," his red clad friend stated, "NOW I DO!" he kicked the foot soldier in the chest.

With the continuous fights that rang out, they still needed a bit of power to boost them.

"Kim!" Kat yelled out to her, "Here, catch!" she screamed at her friend who was attempting to fight Jessica on her own.

Kat had thrown her former Turbo morpher to her as Kim. Out of nowhere, the morpher had dropped out Kim's hand as Jessica held it down with her foot.

"What are you going to do now?" she inquired as she hissed at the girl.

"THIS!" Kim yelled as she kicked Jess' arm away.

"Ugh, I broke a nail," the blonde-brunette said as she looked at her index finger, "You'll pay for that," she groaned.

"Oh, _too bad_!" Kimberly said with a scoff, "Now, out of my way – punk!" she said as she punched Jess in the face.

Tommy shook his head in a laugh. He knew Kim had strong abilities of fighting, but never like that before.


	13. Revenge

"We must seek revenge is what we need!" Tommy ordered as he saw the fight break loose between Kat, Kim, and Jess, "Girls, let me help you," he stated as he stood between them.

"No, this is our fight," Kim said as her and Kat stood side by side, "Shift into Turbo!" she yelled.

The former pink ranger morphed into Kat's costume as she took on Jess. The evilness inside Jess snickered as she circled her around the room. Kim kicked Jess again in defense.

Kat assisted Kim as the two tagged teamed. As Jess let out a scream, the girl went down as energy bolts triggered her body.

"I never liked you," she hissed at the girl, "I never will!" she kicked Jess again in the side.

"Let me help you two," Tommy pleaded, "After all, I'm here to defend you two," he rendered as he fought of the minions of foot soldiers that came after him.

"SHUT UP TOMMY!" the girls said in unison.

Tommy backed away as he heard his two former girlfriends took action. He watched as two girls defended each other in a fast pace. Rocky and Aisha had snipped the ropes off John and Kayla as they broke free.

John and Kayla escaped their home in hoping that everyone made out alright. They heard sudden noises from their movie room, but attempted to leave whoever was in there.

"Like your amnesia didn't surprise you," Martin said as he confronted the former red Turbo ranger as he coaxed him into a fight, "I'm surprised you actually know who you are now," he hissed.

"It was you, wasn't it?" the young red clad man said as he put his fists up, "More than likely, you used Steven or Orbus, or whomever this thing is," he began, "You brainwashed me to believe that there was something wrong with me," he glared.

Martin snickered as his gang retreated. Another diversion had to be created before it was too late. Kimberly powered down as she regrouped with her friends. They too needed to decide to make a pact in order to stop the menace of evil.

As they gathered around the living room, they decided to make a plan. John and Kayla had returned into the home with hopes to help the group.

"We have to find a way to get those three back," Billy noted as he scrutinized the enemies they had just face, "We know Steven is Orbus," he said as he paced around.

"That means, Martin is Klank or Sprocket, we're all going to have to create a diversion," Tanya said as she helped with the plot, "Quite possibly, they're not who they are," she remarked.

"What do you mean?" Adam questioned, "I thought we've destroyed the Machine Empire a year ago," he reinstated to the last battle.

"Sweetie, I mean, they're probably still people – but still are human," the yellow clad woman replied, "For example, Jess could be Archarina or Machina, only in human form," she hinted.

As everyone tried to understand what Tanya was explaining, Marin, Steven, and Jess retreated to their hiding spot. Revenge was very near.

The three plotted that the former rangers would return to where they were. Eventually, a diversion had to be settled.

"They know we're now humans, sire," Steven bowed at Jess, "It's too obvious that Tommy and his friends know who we are," he sneered.

"Quite so, but they can't prove anything," Martin glared devilishly, "If they knew that, they'd think we'd be under some spell," he snickered.

Meanwhile, as the rangers created their plan, the return of the Machine Empire would happen anytime soon. Each had their hiding spots within the mansion. Every nook and cranny each hid within places one could never find the other.

Some stood behind doors, whereas others hid behind other obvious places. Tommy had instructed several rules in not giving each other away. He stood out on the lawn on his own hoping the three would return.

When the three had returned, it was now or never that the three versus Tommy would have to face these three on his own. He got into a fighting stance as he defended himself from the danger, which would soon be a battle.

The battle began with brute force. Both Steven and Tommy faced off as Jess and Martin began searching around the house for everyone. As the sound of footsteps entered the Perkins' mansion, two feet slid out from behind them, tripping them.

Martin and Jess tripped over their own two feet as they tried getting up. From behind, two people had grabbed them as they struggled. Rocky and Adam grabbed Martin, whereas Kim and Kat had Jess.

"Tell us what you did and why." Rocky said as he placed Martin in a chair, "Tell us why you did that to our friend," he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the older man said as he felt his wrists being tied, "You all are foolish for believing that Tommy's memory was swiped away by a race car accident," he glared.

"Hey, let me go!" Jess said forcefully, "You two will never get away with this," she scoffed.

"Never? You tricked us," Kat said as she coldly looked at Jess, "Since day one, I never liked you," she shook her head, "You made us believe that Tommy's memory was through an accident," she glared at the woman again.

"They say revenge is sweet," Kim said as she winced at the girl, "Just think, the Machine Empire would love to have more scraps," she glared.

As Tommy returned, he held Steven by the collar of his shirt. Steven was bruised and about to be deprogrammed.

"I would deprogrammed you," he began, "But, I don't know whether to believe you three or not for this trouble," he said as he put Steven down.

"You don't understand Tommy," Steven said as he gulped at his words, "We were sent by the Machine Empire to destroy you all, but since our human form as so little time for us," he trailed off.

"So, you're human?" Tanya said as she came from her hiding spot.

"Yes, we're humans. The Machine Empire had placed us under a valiant spell that couldn't be broken," Martin said in fear, "If you would all listen to us," he pleaded.

As everyone listened, they wanted to believe, but didn't want their victims to escape. Tommy reached for his phone as he called the local police.

"Tell it to the cops," he insisted, "They'll listen to you and put you away, for good," he said as he waited for someone to answer his call.

"I'm telling you, we're _human_. The Machine Empire had embodied us into being who we are," Steven groaned, "If you don't believe us," he said as he showed his scar.

Tommy didn't listen. He shook his head and reported them. Somehow, they weren't buying the whole Machine Empire thing.


	14. Kayla pt 2

_**AN: **_ Thanks always for the great reviews!

--

The following two days after the arrest of the Carmichael gang had Tommy and his friends speechless. Since then, things had been pretty crazy for Tommy. He had to pick up where his life had left off, omitting the whole accident.

His life was changed that day at the track. No more crazy drivers, but certainly no more evil-feens that tried to trick him into thinking something was wrong with him. He sat at his desk as he saw every magazine that involved him and Jess. As he saw them piling up, he took them one by one as he ripped them to shreds with his bare hands.

He sighed as he saw many foolish ideas circulated him and the girl he so-called loved. However, since his memory returned, he promised one of the many things, and that was have a tea party with his little cousin.

Upon arriving to her room, the little mischievous four year old had left a note on her bed stating about the tea party. Tommy shook his head as he read the little scribbles. He sort of understood what she meant, or did he?

During the intervening time, a white limousine had entered into the Perkins' home. As a young woman was escorted to the door, she was wearing a pink summer dress with a light pink orchid attached to her lightly curled hair.

Tommy looked over at the attire that Kayla had suggested by her father as he saw a red pressed linen shirt with black slacks and shoes sitting on top of his bed. He smiled softly as put the shirt on. Surely, Kayla was up to something.

"You look so pretty Kayla," Kimberly said as she smiled, "Almost festive enough for a tea party," she bent down at the little girl.

"Thank you," the little girl curtsied, "I'll be right back," she grinned.

As the little girl wandered off, Tommy had entered into the garden. He gasped as he looked at the fairly large table as he saw Kimberly as she waited for him. The young woman smiled softly as she met him half way. She embraced him as the two gazed at each other.

Kimberly smiled a little as she blushed lightly at staring at him. She grinned as the two of them walked over to the table, which had an array of guests. Tommy offered Kim a seat next to Mr. and Mrs. Bunny, which were adjacent to Ms. Bear and Oinker, the stuff pig.

"Where's Kayla?" Tommy asked as he sat down next to Kim, "I'm sure she doesn't want to miss her own party," he noted as he saw her little furry friends sit around them.

"I wonder too," Kim replied, "I'm assuming she's inside getting dressed," she wondered.

While waiting for Kayla, one of the butlers had come out to pour some tea into their teacups. The two looked at each other in question as the two of them watched as their tea was being poured.

Another butler had come out with finger sandwiches. They two still quite didn't understand what was going on. They laughed quietly as they were being served. Kayla watched from a window as she saw her cousin and his former flame enjoy their afternoon tea.

She giggled a little and clutched onto John's hand as they left the mansion. John smiled at his little one as they headed to a chosen destination for the two of them.

Sounds of violins played in the background as they quietly ate. They shrugged and were still thinking how a four-year old would pull this off. Tommy reached over for a napkin as he gently bumped Kim's hand.

"You would think by now, Kayla's up to something," he remarked as he smiled.

"Possibly, I mean – she's not here," Kim noted as she bit into her small sandwich, "Maybe she wants us to have some alone time?" she shrugged.

"She's four and a half, what does she know about alone time?"

The two laughed as they enjoyed their afternoon together. While eating, one of the butlers had returned with a message from Kayla. As he looked in the box, it turned out to be a bonnet. Tommy laughed quietly at the note as he passed it over to Kim.

"For you," she read the card out loud, "You'll love it," it stated.

Tommy placed the bonnet over his head as Kimberly chuckled as she stared at her friend's head. She grabbed her camera as she snapped several pictures. As Tommy put the hat down, he handed it over to Kim, thinking it would suit her more than him.

The day seemed perfect. Without a care in the world, two former flames enjoyed a day to themselves surrounded by many furry creatures.


	15. The Aftermath

_**AN:**_ Well, guys another end of an era for another story of mines. I just want to thank everyone who has participated in reviewing or leaving me comments. Thanks so much again! Be sure to look for my up and coming big projects I have been working on.

--

**Nine months later**

"Your honor, these three defendants have wrongfully accused of attempting to injure, yet alone murder my plantiff here," Frank Housen, a lawyer for Perkins' Racing, "Both Steven and Jess have plotted this for ages," he said as he walked around the courtroom.

The court case of Perkins' Racing versus Carmichael Racing was set for June 20, 1999. Cameras flashed as two sides entered the court hall. Many paparazzi waited outside as they waited for the verdict.

"But, we didn't mean to do this to him," Steven wept, "This wasn't what we intended," he sobbed.

The jury and the crowd stirred emotions as Carmichael Racing tried to plea and reason with the judge. Tommy and his uncle stood there as they waited to be spoken to.

"ORDER!" Judge Fredric Lawson said as he pounded his gavel, "ORDER!"

As the court session continued, both Tommy and his uncle testified against Carmichael Racing on how much Tommy could remember. Tommy sat in the witness stand as he testified on his opponent.

Steven looked at Tommy with a sullen look. He was terrified and very scared of what may happen to him and his race team. He looked at Jess, then at Martin. Martin stood there like a statue as he was shackled from wrists to legs in restraints. Jess looked at the man she did harm to as he testified.

"Do you swear the whole truth and nothing, but the truth, so help you God?" the officer stated as he asked Tommy, "You may sit down," he ordered.

"Mr. Oliver, tell us exactly what happened before your big race till before the accident," the lawyer for the defendant asked.

Tommy started talking about the race and how excited he was. While outside the courtroom, Kimberly, Kayla, and several close friends were waiting for the verdict.

Kayla had fallen asleep in Kim's lap as time ticked away slowly. Kimberly looked at her watch as she sighed. She waited patiently as she stroked the little girl's blonde locks as she slept.

After a brief recess, Tommy and his uncle had come out of the courtroom. Flashes from cameras started flashing as the two came out to greet their friends. As reporters circulated, each questioned the young racer.

"Mr. Oliver, Brenda from channel five news," the young redheaded woman said, "Any word yet on how you will handle the verdict?" she questioned.

"All I know," the red clad man began, "Is that I hope they get what they deserve on what they did to me," he continued.

"Mr. Perkins, any words before the big verdict?" a young male asked as he jotted down notes for the local paper, "Mr. Perkins?" he inquired.

Within forty-five minutes of deliberating, a verdict was reached. Tommy and his uncle return to the courtroom to hear the final word from the judge. Both anticipated as their friends crossed their fingers outside.

Fans around the world waited for the answer as journalists, reporters, and news personnel were around the courthouse. Each waited patiently for both to come out.

"After hearing both parties speak of their stories," the judge began, "I hear by sentence the Carmichael racing team suspended from racing and four years of community service. Case dismissed," the judge stated as he slammed his gavel from his desk.

Loud cheers came from outside as Tommy and his uncle John embraced each other. Kayla came racing into the courtroom as she heard the news. Tommy picked her up as he carried her outside. Kimberly smiled as she saw him coming out of the courtroom.

His friends embraced and hugged him after hearing the news. Things had changed a lot since then.

**July 1, 2007** – Eight years later

"You're doing a great job," Tommy hinted to Kayla as she polished up her first race car, "I like the sound of how you named it," he smiled.

"Thanks Tommy," she grinned, "Oh boys!" she waved at Steven and Martin, "When you're done, can you do me a favor?" she asked.

Steven raced up as he dried his hands from washing the Perkins' car. He stood tall as he waited for his next assignment. Martin stood next to him as the two heard their orders.

"Can you two put some oil in my car? Baby needs a oil change."

"Yes, Ms. Kayla," the two saluted as they walked off.

Kimberly had returned back from the mall. She was carrying four bags of shopping goods when Tommy raced over to her. He picked her up and swirled her around before kissing her.

"How was the mall?" he asked as he kissed her softly, "Find everything?" he smirked.

"Yep," the petite brunette smiled, "And I bought you something in this bag," she winked.

Tommy looked inside and grinned. As he picked up his girlfriend, the two raced inside the house as two laughed and shut Tommy's bedroom door.

"Oh just kiss her already," Kayla giggled to herself as she saw the two run away, "Ms. Jess, I need some lemonade pronto!" she ordered.

The blonde-brunette came out with a tray of drinks. The former girlfriend and confidant of the Perkins curtsied as she poured Kayla and her boyfriend Justin a drink.

"To us," he smiled toasting her.

"TO US!"

**FIN.**


End file.
